


Ladies First

by teand



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny that they weren't jealous of each other but they were both jealous of Agent McSweeten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies First

**Author's Note:**

> coda to episode 204 The Fairy Godparents Job

Parker frowned down at the huge bathtub filled with bubbles, at the lit candles set around the edges, at the bottle of wine and three glasses, at the speakers playing music that was really pretty even though it made her think of elevators and that made her think of elevator cables and that made her think of that museum job in Chicago where she'd climbed the elevator cable with a…

"Parker?"

"Right. Sorry. Um…" She glanced over at Alec and Eliot who were standing just inside the bathroom door watching her with some concern. She was more used to confusion. Concern was unsettling. "What was this for again?"

"It's for you…" Eliot began but Alec cut him off.

"We just thought, well, we know we kind of fell back into this…" His gesture took in all three of them. "…us that is, we fell back into the way things were pretty fast and we just didn't want you to think that we were unappreciative…"

"And you had a day where you didn't get to do any of the fun stuff," Eliot added.

"That too." Alec nodded. "Though I gotta say your idea of fun is… Ow."

Parker hid a grin behind her hand. Eliot had moved so quickly she hadn't actually seen him move. One moment he was standing with his arms by his side, next moment his elbow was in Alec's ribs.

"But mostly," Alec continued, returning his attention to her after glaring down at the man beside him, "we just thought you might like to be treated like a lady."

Ah.

That explained it.

It was funny that they weren't jealous of each other but they were both jealous of Agent McSweeten. Still, he _had_ bought her a slushy. Maybe slushy was man-code for _I want to have hot monkey sex with you!_ Seemed like a strange choice to her but hey, men -- they pretty much spoke another language and even having two of them didn't really help her to understand it. Or them. The sex was great though.

Maybe that was it. They weren't jealous of each other because they got to have sex with each other!

"Did you guys want to have sex with Special Agent McSweeten?"

"NO!"

"God, no."

"Not even a little."

"Really, no."

Alec untangled himself from their mutual denial first. "What made you even ask that?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought it would make you unjealous."

"Jealous," Alec sputtered. "We're not jealous. I mean, that's ridiculous right?" He turned to Eliot. "I wasn't jealous. We're you jealous?"

Eliot ignored him. "Do _you_ want to have sex with McSweeten?" he asked quietly.

"Please," she snorted. "Like I don't have enough on my plate. I mean, one more, that's just greedy." She stripped off her t-shirt then pushed jeans and panties down to the floor, stepping out of the pooled fabric and into the tub. When she turned, both men were staring with that hit by a brick expression she found so cute. "Well? What are you just standing there for? Get naked."

As she sank down into the bubbles, she heard Eliot mutter, "All three of us in that tub? I don't know, man."

"I did the math. We'll fit."

"Yeah, but…"

"No yeah buts! You heard the lady, get naked!"

Parker grinned, stretched out a leg, wrapped her toes around the faucet and added a little more hot water. She could get used to this lady thing.

\--end--


End file.
